Coordinator Saints
by starlight5279
Summary: This story will follow the antics of the Coordinator hostess Kassy throughout the offseason and regular season. SYOC. Oc needed for friends and Coordinators to participate in contests.
1. Chapter 1

Whispers and mummers drifted through the crowd, filling the Contest Hall will the soft hum of voices. This all stopped the second the bright lights of the stadium lit up. A young woman walked up onto the stage, bright red hair greatly contrasting the pale white and gold of her dress. Upon reaching center stage the woman gave a bow before speaking to the crowd.

"Well, hello there everyone" she spoke to the crowd, throwing her arms out to motion to them" I'm your host, Kassy, and I'm going to kick things off with a little magic show!" Snapping her fingers, a white top hat and matching wand appeared in her hands, faintly glowing gold. The crowd responded with a cheer, some with mouths agape in amazement.

"Now we're rea- Wait! Something's missing! Or rather **someone**" Kassy exclaimed in mock surprise "Where could have my lovely assistant gotten to?" The redhead brought her hands to her mouth and called for her partner.

"Genevieve! Where are you girl! Gen-Ack!"Her sentence was cut short as her hat was lifted from her head. The white accessory glowed a gentle pink before exploding in size and engulfing the woman under it, leaving nothing but a faint echo of her voice.

The hat sat still for a minute, just long enough for the crowd to get anxious. All of a sudden it flew into the air, releasing smoke as well as a shadowed woman. As the smoke cleared the shadow turned out to be , not a woman but a pokemon. Her body was an elegant ballroom gown, long, slender, white legs showing underneath the gown .Its 'hair' was styled short, with 'curls' down the sides of its head. Her arms were green; its arms connected to the hand with no defined wrist with long, almost glove-like, slender fingers following. Her red fin-like horns placed neatly on her chest and back.

_Ta-Da!_ The Gardevoir spoke using her physic voice, striking a pose _Hello everyone! I'm Genevieve the Gardevoir! _She stood silent for a few moments, letting the humans ponder the talking pokemon. Giggling slightly she amazed the audience once more. Taping the hat with her delicate fingers, a blinding electrical charge jumped forth. Once the light faded the red haired woman stood center stage once more, this time joined by her partner. She twirled to the crowd as the applauded her. "Now if you think I'm good, just wait till ya see these amazing coordinators" she motioned behind her as the curtains opened to reveal the first contest participant.

AN: This story will follow the antics of the Coordinator hostess Kassy throughout the offseason and regular season. If you would like to submit an OC for this story please PM me. Here's the OC form, so I know you didn't just read SYOC in the description please tell me one of the moves Genevieve used in her appeal, put it in the Other section

OC Form: (Accepting OCs to be coordinators and trainers. Need some rookies and veterans, make Pokémon age appropriate. A 30-year old master is more likely to have a fully evolved ultra-rare pokemon then a starting trainer. I know it's a bit long, but the more you provide, the better)

-Name: (obvious enough, with a nickname if they have one)

-Gender:

-Age/Grade: (10+)

Occupation: (Coordinator, Trainer, judge, pokestylist, reporter, ect.)

-Hometown/Region: (can be from any game/TV episode)

-Appearance: (Go wild with this if you want, "odd" hair colors welcome:: include height, eye color/shape, skin tone, body build, hair color and style, any miscellaneous birth marks, scars, etc.)

-Clothing: (everyday wear)

-Contest Outfit/s: (Whatever your character wears for formal occasions, feel free to have as many designs as you want.)

-Personality: (At least a paragraph, 6-8 well written sentences)

-Crush: (put yes or no if interested, if yes tell me who. You can pm me this after I have the character list)

-Pokemon Team: (Make them appropriate to your character's age and skill level. Must have at least 3.. No legendaries, and no shinies unless you provide a great story to go with it. Make them appropriate to your character's age)

-Name:

-Species:

-Gender:

-Ability: Dream World abilities are accepted

-Moves: Up to 6

-Personality:

-Other:

Here is Kassy's form, use it for a reference if you get stuck

-Name: Kassy Von Matron

-Gender:Female

-Age: 27

-Occupation: Coordinator Judge

-Hometown/Region: Sunny Shore City, Sinnoh

-Appearance: Short fire-red locks, similar to a Gardevior's in style, plus her brilliantly-colored eyes—a rare shade of silver—are Kassy's defining traits. She is lithe and beautiful like a vixen, and twice as smart about using her looks to get what she wants. Because of this Kassy takes great care of her looks, although she isn't as fussy about getting dirty as one might think. Kassy is sometimes referred to as the "Lady Dragon" for her blood ties to the Lux family, her mother's family known for breeding the strongest of dragon types, something which is evident in the sharpness of her eyes and high cheekbones. On her right shoulder Kassy has an anchor tattoo, representing stability as well as strength.

-Clothing: Spring/Summer: Even though during the summer its blazing hot outside, it sure isn't slowing Kassy down, she lives for the sun. Her sweater has been shed and replaced with either a black and sky blue tank top or button up shirt. She's constantly wearing shorts, though jeans are occasionally what she sports. Sport shorts are her favorite thing to wear, especially when the heat reaches its peak.  
Fall/Winter: After the blaze of summer leaves the weather turns chilly fast, although she hates the cold, with this time of year comes Kassy's favorite sweaters and jackets. Under her sweater or jacket is a button up shirt, usually black. Around her neck is her favorite scarf, which happens to be her favorite part of autumn and Winter-maybe even the only part she likes-. Black calf high socks are what she usually wears, though she can be seen in knee highs every once in a while.

-Contest Outfit/s: Kassy wears an off white dress with black and gold accents. This ball gown is decorated with tiny bows and a gigantic gold bow on the back. She wears her hair in two different ways in this outfit, with different accessories for each: in one way, she wears her hair in a neat ponytail tied with an off white bow and another; she wears her hair down with an off white headband that has a small gold bow on the right side. This is her favorite to wear but she often also models outfits made by up-and coming pokestlysts.

-Personality:While she tends to talk more with her actions,this 27-year-old actress is never found at a loss for words. Her "cheerful pessimism" takes a while to get used to, but all in all, this spark plug of a girl is on heck of an ally in the. She excels in almost every form of performance ever brought to a stage , and can charm her way out of any pickle she finds herself in,but unfortunately, she still has a lot to learn in terms of responsibility and business before she can really take over her role as head Judge. Given her flair for the dramatic, Kassy is very well-known within her circle of friends to be an animated speaker. She always seems to be one step away from breaking into dance, and even does so at times! If she's frustrated or nervous or stressed out she'll break into tap-dance, and is not beyond breaking into song when reminded of any of her favorite musicals. Besides her dramatic nature, Kassy is loose cannon of emotional standards. Never one to bottle anything up, she's easy to anger, easy to excite, easy to embarrass, easy to inspire, and unfortunately, can NEVER hold onto a secret. Seriously. While she doesn't consider herself a gossip, she loves asking her friends about their lives and trouble out of sincere concern, and always ends up blabbing whatever she heard to anyone who asks about them. She often makes the mistake of misjudging people, although she doesn't show this. She's easily angered which can sometimes be a BIG flaw, as when she's angered she acts a lot on her emotions and doesn't think of the harm, damage or consequences of her actions.

-Crush: Yes, I'll decide who once I have characters

-Pokemon Team:

-Name: Genevieve "Gen"

-Species: Gardevior

-Gender: Female

-Ability: Synchronize

-Moves: Teleport(Glows gold), Physic(Glows Pink), Thunderbolt, Focus Blast, Shadow Ball, Lucky Chant

-Personality: Kassy's partner in crime and a total sweetheart. Gen is mute and communicates via Psychic, as such that is her strongest move. Kassy and Genevieve are so close that they share a physic connection and often finish each other sentences or even unknowingly copy each other's movements. She sometimes acts like Kassy's mother… well, if her mother were affectionate. But she is points out when Kassy's said something awkward or the like, but she means well. She has a heart of gold; she is a bit klutzy and forgetful though! Gen is the mediator for everyone on the team, mostly between Sammy and everyone else. A very loud, enthusiastic and talkative girl. Seriously, when Gen starts talking it's almost impossible to make her stop; the girl will just talk on and on until she is either bored, or you somehow manage to make her shift her attention to something, or someone else. Although since having Jeremy she has calmed down a little. Just like her trainer, Genevieve loves to dance and perform for people. Even with her bubbly personality, she has an air of mystery surrounding her at times. Especially as she seems more human than Pokémon most of the time...

Name: **Neptune**  
Species: Milotic  
Gender: Male  
Ability: Marvel Scale  
Moves: Toxic, Protect, Ice Beam, Scald, Round, Attract  
Personality: A swarmy git who's handsome as all heck and he damn well knows it .Sassy and proud by nature and a complete flirt with the ladies, this guy can be quite the handful. Even with a slight temper, Neptune can always keep his composure, seeming quite like a –somewhat lecherous at times-fine gentleman until pushed to his limit with someone. His cocky attitude always gets him into trouble, but then again, his charm always gets him out of it. He is very forward with how he feels and what he thinks, thus making him more expressive when it comes to his emotions (such as anger or excitement). He does not beat around the bush, and if he feels strongly about something, he isn't afraid to speak his mind or defend himself. If you ever want to keep a secret, never tell this guy. Despite the way he acts, Neptune is a walking, living encyclopedia. Being so, he enjoys sharing his knowledge with just about anyone, making it easy for people to make him spill any kind of information they want. Contrary to his blunt but unthreatening exterior, he can be quite vicious and cruel when he needs to be. A tactical fighter at heart, he makes up for his lack of strength by toying with his opponents to the point of exhaustion, then moving in for the finishing blow. When he was a Feebas, he was actually pretty timid. Though this is due to deep down having a huge lack of confidence; making up for it by putting on a false act of narcissism. Evolved, he's gained some confidence in himself, and in need be, is able to muster up the courage to go at things he'd never do before. Because of his childhood, Neptuneis incredibly self-conscious around any pokemon within the Snivy line, believing himself to not be "Elegant" or "Sophisticated" enough for them. Because of this, he has a hard time conversing with the grass snake, usually backing down due to feeling inferior. Enemies of the same species can usually gain the upper hand in battle if they press his buttons too much

Name: Samantha(Prefers Sammy)  
Species: Lopunny  
Gender: Female  
Ability: Cute Charm  
Moves: Drain Punch, Physic(Glows Green), Blizzard, Mirror Coat, Thunder, Encore  
Personality: With strong will power, determination, and a large backbone, these properties are what gives this woman her strength. Never one to give up easily, Sammy is a true fighter, but a graceful one as well. Just like her bite, she has the bark that goes with a sharp tongue and a somewhat of an uptight attitude to match. Unlike Kassy, Sammy is rather aggressive, and likes to regularly spar with other Pokémon in order to keep her skills sharp. She tries to help Kassy improve as a person, but her suggestions may not always be the right ones. She fears nothing, not even Fighting types, confident her Physic attack can deal with them.

Name: Hemlock  
Species: Flygon  
Gender: Female  
Ability: Levitate  
Moves: Earth Power, Draco Meteor, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace, Signal Beam, Giga Drain  
Personality: Hemlock is the prankster of the team, and loves to playfully torment others by scattering small, thunder shocks at their feet and watching them "dance." Hemlock can be nice (in a strange way) and mischievous at the same time. Trusting humans is rather difficult for her because she constantly thinks that most people want to harm Kassy, thus why she can be a wee bit protective over the girl (sending menacing glares at others is a clear example of this). Basically, Hemlock's relationship with Kassy is a lighthearted and comical one and one can also say it resembles the relationship between two close siblings, Hemlock being the older one and always looking out for Kassy and making sure the young lady does not get into trouble. She's a random and fun-loving girl, being the type to giggle madly and spin around out of pure joy and also the type to arm wrestle you anytime, anywhere, just because. But even though she's a very up-beat and silly gal by heart, she indeed has a tendency to hide her true self by holding herself back. It is something she cannot control, though she tries. She is usually partnered up with Jeremy for double appeals/battles as they make an excellent combo as Dragon & Knight Rider. Hemlock has recently taken over the mother role for baby Levy, much to the horror of the rest of the team, but so far she seems to be holding up just fine.

Name: Levy  
Species: Togepi  
Gender: Female  
Ability: Serene Grace  
Moves: Metronome, Sweet Kiss, Charm, Present  
Personality: Sweet little Levy. She's still a child and can be a little timid around new things. But she loves everyone, and Hemlock takes care of her like a mother. Levy prefers to ride on Kassy's shoulder and is never far from her master's side. This is mostly for her own safety because of all the predator Pokemon in the area and Togepi make for an easy meal. Nothing can get this kid down and she's always in high spirits. She always tries to brighten everyone's day, especially Kassy's. Befriending Levy is not a difficult task, but with Hemlock being very overprotective with her it's almost impossible to even caress the Togepi. Although Kassy isn't sure this sweet attitude will last, she's already taking after her mama and using her metronome attack to cause mischief.

-Name: Jeremy

-Species: Gallade

-Gender: Male

-Ability: Steadfast

-Moves: Swords Dance, Night Slash, Leaf Blade, Cross Chop, Protect, Disable

-Personality: Genevieve's son, he takes great pride in his roots and anyone who insults his family line is sure get a Night Slash to the face. Evolving too quickly has cost him to use his physic abilities though, and he can barely even manage simple physic communication. As such he has a slight hatred of physic types. He is always by his trainer's side and refuses to be separated. He is calm and seldom speaks to people other than his mistress and finds solace in being by himself. Although by no means he's heartless, Jeremy rarely shows genuine emotions, and constantly puts up a deadpan face and monotone voice- of course, it is possible to make him act the opposite. When given a choice, Jeremy prefers to just observe than actively partake in anything combat-related, and values the calmness of thoughts over adrenaline. He also acts as the team's voice of reason since he feels no one can live up to that role but himself, whether or not the claim has and merits is a matter of debate. Though tempered to be humble, he generally does not tolerate anyone underestimating his capabilities (and pride) nor threatening him or his team members. Possesses near-suicidal dislike of submitting to his foes, and will pull out whatever is in his arsenal to turn the tides to his favor, even if it means going through unfavorable tactics. Jeremy is a bit of a fortune teller, and is able to, supposedly, predict the future. Between his palm reading and tarot cards, Jeremy seems to always know what's going to happen. However, in truth, it's because he's very observant and understands how people think, as well as how the world works. He's also very intelligent, so is able to make educated guesses on what will happen. In short: he has the ability to see into people's hearts and understand their nature and motives, and thus predict the future based on that and his knowledge of the nature of the world. His appeals usually happen in doubles, as his best side is shown when partnered up with Hemlock.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, thank you all for your amazing Ocs! I've already gotten a lot of trainers, although I'm in need of full-time Coordinators, as I only have two along with a couple trainers that sometimes participate in contest for fun. Anyway, thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"First up we have Kaylee from Nimbasa City!"Kassy called as a girl emerged from the curtains. She was a petite brunette, looking about twelve or thirteen, wearing a simple pink dress with a large white ribbon tied in a bow. From the fear in her eyes to her hesitant footsteps, it was easy to see this was the girl's first contest. Kaylee quickly glanced over the red-haired maiden, who gave a reassuring wink in return, before taking a deep breath and calling out her pokemon.

"Let's go Jade!" the girl threw up her pokeball, releasing a flurry of golden petals as well as her pokemon. Jade was a small, about the size of a plush toy, and reptilian pokemon. Most of her body was green in coloration, while she has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of her back and tail. She had yellow markings around her large eyes, extending from her eyelids. A yellow, curved collar protruded from her shoulders. Jade's slender arms were the same green color as the rest of her body and had three fingers on each, while her tiny feet match her underside in coloration and had no digits whatsoever. Her hail was topped off with a large, palmate leaf with three prongs. Unlike her trainer, Jade was confident. The shining sun coming from the open roof glistened and glowed off her beautiful scales.

"Look how well groomed she is!"Kassy exclaimed.

_Her scales are the brightest of greens, so pretty _Gen added, once again using her Physic to communicate.

"Now use Magical Leaf!"Kaylee called to the grass snake. Jade responded by jumping high into the air and spinning. The golden petals from the seal mixed with Jade's multi-colored ones, filling the stadium with beautiful colors. "Now finish it with Sunny Day!" the girl ordered her pokemon.

"Sni. Snivy" Jade replied to her trainer. Focusing her energy, a small white orb started to form in the snake's hands. Throwing the orb, it collided with the petals and exploded in flower-shaped fireworks. Landing next to her trainer, the pokemon and trainer duo gave a bow before exiting the stage.

"That was Kaylee and her amazing Snivy Jade. "Kassy called to the crowd as the girl left "Now who do we have next Gen?"

_Next up we have Zoey from Pallet town _Genevieve replied, motioning to the girl walking from the curtains. This girl was older then the last, about eighteen or so, and practically oozed confidence. Everything from the tips of her strawberry blond hair to her black designer heels screamed competition. The girl gave a little wave to the crowd before releasing her pokemon.

"Let's give these people what a real appeal looks like Anastasia" she called as a Lopunny emerged from her pokeball. A blue crown surrounded her as the rabbit pokemon was revealed before exploding into sparkles that make Anastasia's fur shimmer.

"Anastasia use Hidden Power" Zoey called, her pokemon responded instantly.

"Look at that! Immediately responding to Zoey's call" Kassy exclaimed "She must be very well trained."

Green orbs danced around the Lopunny, illuminating her graceful figure. Anastasia started to dance with the orbs, enhancing her slim and flexible form.

"Now Attract!" her trainer ordered. Anastasia didn't even stop dancing before releasing the glowing hearts. The Attract attack absorbed the Hidden power and started to glow the same shade of green, covering the battle field in their gentle glow. Still Anastasia continued her dance, all eyes on her.

"Now finish it with Fake Out!" at her trainers command Anastasia stopped her dance, but instead of attacking she waited. Then after everyone's attention had started to drift, she jumped with lightning speed. Crashing her ears together, Anastasia created a shockwave that made the hearts explode and cover the audience in sparkles.

"A dynamic finish for those two." Kassy chuckled as the duo exited the stage" Certainly wasn't expecting that. Now let's see, next up we have…"

A/N: That's all folks! Next chapter I should be introducing a few more Ocs, maybe even a few trainers. Please tell me what you thought and thanks so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:First off, I would like to apologize for the long wait. I've been caught up with school work as well as dealing with my great-grandmother being hospitalized. And to add to that, my laptop broke so I have to write on my Ipad. It slows down my writing a great deal, and I can't even check my pms or reviews on this thing. I'm not sure how infrequent my updates will become, but I don't think I'll be writing much for a while. Spring break is this week though, so I'll try and get a chapter or two up then. On a totally different note, some new characters are going to be introduced in this chapter. Some trainers and a new Oc of mine, Melody who is a poke stylist .I haven't received any new coordinators yet, so Brackenfron's Ocs will stand in.

…...

_Now let's welcome Chase from Goldenrod City to the stage! _Gen introduced the next contestant with an overenthusiastic motion in his direction, her trainer mimicking her motions. Striking and wild blonde hair was the first of the man's features to be noticed. It stood up like Chase had just crawled from bed, but somehow it complemented his dark eyes as well as his green suit.

"Let's go Lilu!"He called as his pokeball flew into the air. A Floatzel was released in a flurry of rainbow bubbles. The water type had a scared look on her face, almost as if she was surprised she was even out of her pokeball.

"Flo" she called weakly, putting on a half-hearted smile. A shudder overtook her body; it was easy to see that Lilu had a case of stage-fright.

"Come on Lilu, I know you can do it girl." Chase gently coaxed his pokemon "Now can you give me a Double Team?"

The Floatzel took a shaky breath and faltered a little as she started to move, but ultimately launched her Double Team attack. The doppelgangers all stood in a circle, all looking equally nervous.

"Now please use Rain Dance." With only a moment's hesitation the doubles started an intricate dance, no two Floatzel had the same steps, as aqua orbs formed in their paws. Sometimes dancing in perfect unison, sometimes working in beautiful contrast. The audience stared in amazement. Perfectly together, the dancers came to a sudden stop and released their orbs into the air. Almost instantly a gentle drizzle fell down, clouding the stage in semi-darkness.

"Now Aqua Jet!" before Chase had even finished his order Lilu was already in action, attacking her doubles with an almost blinding speed.

"Floatzel!" she cried, striking a pose as the light from her Double Team illuminated the stadium. Once the light faded the Floatzel and her trainer gave a bow and exited the stage.

"You were great girl." Chase whispered to his pokemon as the left, petting her gently.

"A absolutely blinding performance, don't you think?" Kassy called to the crowd, who returned with a thunderous applause.

_Next up we have Ell from Jubilife City. Let's welcome our final contestant! _The crowd returned Genevieve's call with another applause. Out from the curtains walked a pale girl with jet black hair. An elegant purple dress clothed her, giving the slight impression of a ghost type.

"Time to shine Spook!" she released her pokemon, a thick cloud of confetti covering the Gengar.

"Let's start it off with Protect!" Ell ordered the ghost type. In return Spook rolled his eyes, but begrudgingly formed the protective sphere around himself.

"Now Hypnosis." The Gengar's eyes grew red and Spook started to chant.

"Gen. Gen. Gen." his voice floated through the air along with a thin, magenta sound wave. The wave bounced off the force field, colliding with other waves as well as with the other sides of the sphere. The waves soon formed into orbs, bubbles floating around the physic cage.

"Now release your Protect." Upon doing as his trainer asked the Gengar's hypnosis orbs went wild, bouncing around crazily until one smashed into another. The resulting firework set off a chain reaction, orbs exploding two at a time as they touched. The result was a stage covered in sparkles and an awed audience.

"And that was our final contestant! Let's give her a big round of applause!"Kassy once again took center stage with her partner." We're gonna take a lunch break now, so see you later!"

…...

"Ahh…it feels good to finally take a break" Kassy sighed, taking a long drink from her water bottle.

_You do realize that all we do is commentate right? It's not that hard _Gen replied, giggling slightly

"It's a lot more than just talking Gen! I'm putting on a performance, every one of my actions must be perfect to charm the crowd ,one slip and the whole show is ruined. It takes a lot of work to make every show entertaining you know." Kassy pouted, reaching for the door knob of her dressing room" But now I can just sit back and rela-"

**Genevieve** **! **

Kassy stopped dead in her tracks, turning to give her partner a glare.

_Oh did I forget to mention that Melody and Allegro were visiting today? _Gen smiled innocently at her trainer before being tackle-hugged by another Gardevior. The duo came crashing down to the floor in a twisted ball of limbs as giggles filled the hall, a top hat flying into the air.

**Darling Gen, how long has it been?! I haven't seen you in ages.**

_I've missed you so much. Two months is such a long time! _

**We have to arrange for our trainers to meet more often. It's a must!**

_Yes! Yes! Oh how I miss your company from when we traveled together. My teammates are great, but no one is a better prankster than you, not even Hemlock!_

**Trust me darling, the feelings are mutual. I miss our midnight getaways. Do you remember that one time-?**

_Oh when we did __**THAT **__to Kassy._

**Yes! Yes! Exactly what I was thinking. It's almost as if you can read my mind ** ** darling **

The duo then broke into another fit of giggles. Kassy smiled at the physic duo before turning around to meet the flamboyant Gardevoir's trainer.

"Kassy! So I was right after all." Melody giggled as she walked over to her friend" I figured it was you when Allegro went running off. I had to run half way across town to catch up to him! I look like a crazy person." The petite woman ran a hand through her long pastel pink hair as she gave a simple smile to her taller friend "I've known him since my childhood but I'll still never get used to his wild behavior. He's such a handful!" The friends once again laughed in unison, soon joined by the melodious giggles of their partners.

Realizing that they were still in their ball, the two Gardevoir untangled their limbs. Now standing tall, it was obvious Allegro was slightly different than others of his kind. For one his skirt was tattered and in parts, as if it had been cut, while his hair was slicked back instead of in its usual curls. He was also taller, standing nearly a head taller than Genevieve. Allegro bent down to pick up his previously lost top hat, brushing off the minimal dust that had gathered on its top. Once the accessory was placed firmly on his head, the Gardevoir went to fix the matching bowtie around his neck.

"Melody you must come with us to lunch!"Kassy exclaimed "I have reservations at The Dancing Beautifly."

"Is that the new café that everyone's been talking about?" Melody replied with equal excitement "How did you get reservations? I hear it's so popular you have to RSVP six months in advance to get a table. "

"I think they were exaggerating a bit, but yeah it takes a bit of work to get in there "Kassy shrugged "But I guess that's one of the perks of the job I guess."

Arm and arm, the two women started toward their destination. Their Gardevoirs followed close behind as the duo chatted and giggled like the old friends they were. Sharing a knowing glance the physic types speed up slightly to join with their trainer's conversation, voices mingling in perfect harmony.

…...

A/N: That's it for now, I actually had a **lot** more planned for this chapter and I was going to introduce pretty much all of the Ocs. But because of certain things I have to stop here. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or just sentences that sound unpleasing. When I get my laptop fixed I'll go and revise everything.


End file.
